The Hunt
by BradleyLovesColin
Summary: With Arthur and the knights away from Camelot, will the lucky few get their chance with the insatiable Arthur?
1. Leon

Arthur and his knights had been riding all morning; Arthur had fancied a hunt for a few days in order to get away from his commitments as king. As Arthur rode in front Leon rode just behind Arthur, Leon had been constantly aroused for the trip, seeing the blonde king bounce up and down on his horse's back had reminded him of all the times Arthur had done the same on his cock.

The Knights had stopped off near a lake and decided to pitch camp; Leon jumped off his horse and tried to hide his erection, his breeches extremely tight as all he could think of was Arthur's firm ass, an ass that Leon had been familiar with since they were teens.

Leon and Arthur had been each others' firsts for everything. When they were 12 they first kissed, Leon remembered it fondly, a sleepover in Arthur's room had turned into a make out session, Leon recalled the two pre teens experimenting for years, wanking each other off at night, sucking and eventually fucking each other senseless. Leon, now happily married, still often thought about Arthur sexually, it'd been so long since they'd last encountered that way, he missed it terribly.

Leon decided he needed a walk, he slowly sneaked off from his fellow knights and decided he'd walk round the lake, after 10 minutes his legs and heart stopped at what he saw, the king, naked, bathing in the lake.

"Arthur must've wanted a wash." Leon thought to himself.

Leon was stood behind Arthur, Leon inwardly moaned at what was before him; Arthur's muscular back covered in water droplets with his round ass bobbing just above the water.

Leon thought it was now or never, he quietly removed his clothing, his erection springing from its confides and slowly glided into the water behind Arthur. Leon stood behind Arthur and rested his chin on Arthur's shoulder, his hands around Arthur's waist and his prick standing erect against the crease in Arthur's firm ass.

"I should've known you'd come find me sooner or later." Arthur chuckled, his hands coming to meet Leon's and a grin covering his face.

"It has been too long Arthur, at night I think about you, miss you, wish I was 12 again and shoving my hands down your pants and getting that first touch of your cock." With that Leon placed a hand on Arthur's now erect shaft and gave a gentle squeeze.

"Leon you're married, we cannot do this anymore, no matter how much we want it, we're not kids anymore." Arthur moaned throughout his objections as Leon had begun stroking Arthur's cock and kissing his pale neck.

"I don't care Arthur I need you, I've missed this, having a sexual component to our friendship is what makes us so close, don't take that away, you know 12 year old Arthur would be begging to suck my cock around about now." Leon grinned as he knew he was right.

He quickly removed himself from Arthur and spun the king around, Arthur's eyes shot straight down to Leon's leaking cock, Arthur had always adored Leon's body, so rugged and hairy, his furry abs bulged furiously with the hair never ending on his body, Arthur always enjoyed the feeling of Leon's hair in his face whenever his lips were on our around Leon's body, his cock in particular.

Leon stepped forward and pushed Arthur onto his knees, the water pooling around Leon's thighs and Arthur's shoulders, Arthur gazed up in admiration as the forceful man above him gazed at him with the perfect mixture of kind friendship and unadulterated lust.

"Suck." Was all that came out of the knight's mouth. Leon wiggled his hips slightly, making his erection jiggle from side to side.

The blonde king obeyed eagerly, taking Leon's cock in hand and began to lick the head, the taste of precum filling his mouth, Arthur licked up and down the shaft teasingly, before taking Leon's balls in his mouth one at a time and sucking on them, the vibrations of Arthur's moans causing Leon to moan frantically. Leon grew sick of the teasing and grabbed Arthur's golden hair and forced his pink, puffy lips down his shaft. Leon let out a roar as Arthur's mouth sank all the way down Leon's thick cock, Leon threaded both hands through Arthur's hair and began to fuck his mouth senselessly.

Leon felt amazing, he'd waited years to do this with his best friend again, stood in the lake he was now fucking the mouth of the king of Camelot, with the king's hands firmly gripping his ass cheeks, forcing Leon's cock to nudge the back of Arthur's throat with each thrust. Leon's enlarged balls slapped against Arthur's face as Arthur gagged and spluttered on Leon's cock, Arthur gripped Leon's ass and sank down hard on his cock one last time before he removed himself with a loud pop. Arthur looked up at Leon with lust blown eyes and red puffy lips coated in spit and precum, he gazed into Leon's eyes and uttered the two words Leon needed to hear.

"Fuck me."

That was all Leon needed before he was grabbing Arthur's hand running to the bank of the lake. Leon threw Arthur onto a rock front first and admired Arthur's firm ass. Arthur's ass was wet and shiny from the water, smooth pale skin combined with his tight hole, it'd always driven Leon crazy. Leon wasted no time before he was on his knees spreading Arthur's ass cheeks apart and diving mouth first into Arthur's hole. Arthur screamed and moaned with a huge grin as Leon's tongue dove into his hole, Leon fucking Arthur with his mouth, Leon's beard tickles Arthur's ass and he was rimmed by the knight, his just turned Arthur on even more, Arthur's neglected cock was trapped between the rock and his abs, smearing royal precum everywhere. Arthur arched his ass out, giving Leon better access and helping the knight's tongue get deeper into the royal ass hole.

When Leon was satisfied that Arthur was ready he stood back and aligned his throbbing cock with Arthur's hole and with one hard thrust, filled Arthur's ass and began to pump him aggressively. Arthur moaned out in approval and he begged Leon to go faster and harder, Leon laughed, Arthur always was a slut for his cock, even when they were younger, always begging, Arthur would do anything for a quick fuck, Leon maintained the dirtiest shag they'd had was in Uther's bed when they were 16, but to be fair to Leon, Arthur had begged.

Leon placed his hands on the globes of Arthur's ass cheeks and he pounded Arthur's hole, he gave a Arthur a rough spank with both hands which made the king moan with lust and beg to be fucked harder. Leon pounded Arthur into the rock and continued to call Arthur a variety of sexual curses, hearing Leon call him things like "cum whore", "slut", and "dirty bitch" were major turn ons for Arthur, it was so rare people would speak ill of him, words like that just made him feel dirty, and he loved it.

Leon thrust into Arthur's wet hole, each time getting closer and closer to climax, with one final thrust he roared like a lion and shot load and after load of warm, white cum into Arthur's round ass, Leon fucked through this orgasm until he was spent. He slowly slid his still erect cock from Arthur's hole and saw his cum dripping from Arthur's abused crack, Leon took his finger and ran it along Arthur's crack and tasted his own semen, he smiled and knew that he'd fucked Arthur good.

Leon flipped an extremely tired out Arthur and was met with his throbbing erection. Leon got to his knees and took Arthur's neglected cock in this mouth and began to suck hard, Arthur's hands snaked into Leon's hair and forced the knight so suck faster, Leon gagged on Arthur's royal cock, the taste was as he'd always remembered. Leon took the cock out of his mouth and fisted it intensely, Arthur cried out in pleasure and warned Leon he was close, with one final tug Arthur screamed and shot a warm sticky load all over Leon's face, rope after rope of cum hit Leon, coating his face and beard with the tasty substance. Once Arthur's orgasm had died down he gazed down to see Leon's face coated in cum, it dripped from his beard and clung to his lips and hair, Arthur met Leon's mouth with his own and engaged him in a cum swapping kiss, Arthur's royal cum filling both their mouths and covering their faces. After their kiss Leon smiled, he'd wanted this so badly and he'd now got it, and he hoped it wouldn't be the last time.

"M'Lord." Leon smiled, cum dripping from his face.


	2. Gwaine

Gwaine loved a good hunt, getting away from Camelot for a couple of days would be fun, the air, the exercise, and not to mention being alone during look out and getting to do nothing but wank for 8 solid hours, what could be better?

It was nearly Gwaine's shift for the look out, it was night fall so all the other knights would be asleep at camp, some alone time was just what Gwaine needed, he had some fresh and rather tasty images in his mental wank bank of Merlin bending over to pick up some dropped clothing, fresh from this morning, the thought of Merlin's bare, round ass was what Gwaine was counting on getting him through the night.

Gwaine has found a good place to post himself, a small stoop he could sit and relax himself, he was about to sit down when he heard a small whimper, Gwaine froze, he was about to discard it when he heard it again, Gwaine stepped forward and snapped a twig with his foot, just at that moment a loud obnoxious voice shouted.

"Who's that? Answer me; I am the king of Camelot.

Arthur

"Relax Princess it's just me, come to protect you from all the bad men out there." Gwaine teased. He looked down to see a small alcove beneath him where Arthur was slumped; the moonlight provided enough light to make out Arthur's features. Gwaine gracefully jumped the few feet down and began to light a small fire in order to keep them warm.

Once he'd got the fire going, Gwaine sat down next to Arthur, the two of them with their back to the small soil cliff that stood over them. Gwaine was curiosity as to why Arthur was so far from the camp on his own, and why was he making those noises, eventually his curiosity got the better of him.

"Arthur how come you're not at camp? And why the whimpering?" Gwaine queried.

Arthur began to tint pink as he was lost for words, he looked down at his feet and Gwaine could tell this was probably going to be a good answer.

Arthur mumbled something that Gwaine couldn't quite understand.

"Sorry Arthur, what?" Gwaine could tell Arthur was embarrassed, Gwaine smirked, he was going to enjoy this.

"I was masturbating ok?" Arthur snapped, he placed his head in his hands, not being able to face Gwaine's eyes lighting up and his head being thrown back with laughter.

Once Gwaine had composed himself he took sympathy on Arthur, and sat closer to him and swung an arm around the king. Being Arthur couldn't have been easy, with so much to do and everyone poking their noses in your life and business, it must be hard to find time for the simple pleasures in life, even a quick tug. Gwaine shuddered at that thought, wanking was one of his favourite activities, not having the time for one would be a living nightmare.

"Aw come on princess, don't be embarrassed all men do it, it's natural, I bet all the men back at the camp are doing it as we speak, hell, what do you think I do when I'm on look out, knit?" Gwaine chuckled, earning a small smile from the king.

"It's good to know our safety is in good, cum covered hands." Arthur chuckled, earning a playful nudge in the arm from Gwaine, the two laughed for a moment before silence fell over the pair, before Arthur piped up.

"I don't suppose you'd, ya know, want to..." Arthur couldn't find the words to ask Gwaine this delicate question.

"Is the mighty Arthur Pendragon asking me to be his wank buddy?" Gwaine chuckled, he smiled as Arthur continued once more to turn pink with shame and arousal.

"Well not if you don't want to I just thought considering that's what we're both here to do." Gwaine thought Arthur made a lot of sense, and it wasn't the worst offer he'd ever received, Arthur was after all a friend, and a good looking one at that, the fire kept them warm and the moon shone over the trees, if anything it was quite a romantic setting.

"Yes Arthur, I'd love you to be my wanking buddy tonight." Gwaine affirmed. Arthur shot up and smiled as he now felt a little less awkward, after all like Gwaine said, it was natural, all men do it.

The two men proceeded to slip down their breeches and expose their semi erect cocks to the warm air, Gwaine proceeded to remove his breeches entirely, as well as his boots, leaving him completely naked from the waist down, seeing how comfortable Gwaine was with his body, Arthur then decided to do the same, after all he had nothing to hide, Arthur was very proud of his body. Once the two were semi naked they both slumped next to each other, thighs grazing, and gazed at each other and grinned as if to say "I can't believe we're actually doing this".

Gwaine tugged his member slightly, the head glistened against the fire, his shaft grew in his palm and began to look thick and veiny. Arthur's eyes were fixed on Gwaine cock, he was so mesmerised by what he saw, he didn't even notice how painfully hard his own erection had become.

"Nice cock princess." Gwaine chimed, bringing Arthur back to reality. Gwaine was grinning and licking his lips, his cock pulsing whilst staring at Arthur's royal erection.

"Thanks, you too." Arthur huffed with a smile. His mouth watered as he gazed at Gwaine's hairy, thick cock, Arthur found the situation a major turn on.

The two gazed at each other's cocks as they pumped their members slowly, Arthur let out small moans as the warm air circled his shaft and tickles the cooling precum on his bellend, Gwaine let out a low growl that sent sparks through Arthur's body. The two men began to wank faster, not breaking eye contact, they both smirked as their eyes were blown wide with lust, Gwaine pursed his lips and winked, signalling Arthur in for a kiss, Arthur obliged and leaned in for a passionate snog with the stubble faced knight, the two locked lips and kissed passionately, both wanking their cocks faster and moaning into each other's mouths. Arthur was running on auto pilot, he quickly ended the kiss and dived onto Gwaine's cock, Gwaine let out a hoarse moan and approval as Arthur bobbed his head up and down, slurping on Gwaine's erection. Arthur's licked Gwaine's balls and the precum from his bellend deep throating the shaft, Gwaine leaned over and started to pump Arthur's cock for him, thumbing Arthur's wet bellend and wanking his cock fast, making Arthur moan like a bitch.

"Mmmm damn princess you suck cock good." Gwaine moaned, he smirked at the thought of the mighty Arthur Pendragon currently locking lips with his dick, and enjoying it. Gwaine began to thrust into Arthur's mouth, causing Arthur to gag and splutter precum, Gwaine fisted Arthur's hair to keep his royal head in place, if Arthur was going to suck his cock, he'd better do it properly.

After a few more minutes Arthur and Gwaine both stopped pleasuring the other to catch their breath. They looked at each other and smiled, both with thick, leaking pricks, and Arthur's ass hole begging to be filled, it was clear there'd be more than wanking going on tonight.

"Bend over princess." Gwaine whispered in Arthur's ear.

Arthur couldn't have obliged quick enough, still wearing chainmail from the waist up, the two men got on their knees, Arthur on all fours, wiggling his ass in the air. Gwaine teased Arthur's wet hole with his equally wet bellend, earning moans of desperation from the king.

"About time you started taking orders from me princess." Gwaine teased, slowly pushing the head of his cock into Arthur's smooth hole.

"Mmmm Gwaine fuck me please." Arthur begged, ignoring Gwaine's jibes, Arthur was gagging for a fucking.

"Anything you say mate." Gwaine winked, with a smack of Arthur's bum Gwaine pushed the whole way in until his balls were pressed against Arthur's.

After a few slow thrusts Gwaine began to pick up the pace, going faster and harder each time Gwaine began to pound Arthur's ass doggy style, Arthur moaned begging for more as Gwaine roared with pleasure. Arthur arched his ass, wanting Gwaine's full cock deeper inside him. Gwaine gripped Arthur's hips and slammed into the king, each thrust getting him closer to climax. Gwaine noticed Arthur's neglected cock and resumed tossing Arthur off whilst thrusting into the blonde. As Arthur began to cry out he was close, Gwaine began to feel his own orgasm fast approaching, Arthur screamed he came thick and fast all over the floor and Gwaine's hand, Arthur's hole tightened, causing Gwaine to let out a roar and shoot a thick, warm load in Arthur's ass, filling it to the brim with white ooze.

The two men collapsed in a heap for a moment to regain their strength before resuming their slumped state next to each other by the fire.

"Wow that went better than I expected." Panted Arthur, smiling whilst swiping some cum from Gwaine's prick and licking his finger.

"You can say that again princess, you can go on lookout duty with me anytime." He laughed, playfully nudging Arthur.

The two continued on lookout all night, laughing, joking, and even having another wank together, before greeting the others back at camp in the morning.


	3. Percival

It was the last day of the hunt; all the knights had begun to pack up all of their belongings before they were to set off back to Camelot. Percy had finished packing away his bundle before he volunteered to wake the King, a chore none of the other knights particularly wanted as they all knew Arthur was definitely a morning person.

Percy cautiously peeked into Arthur's tent, looking forwards to see a snoring King, Percy moved into the tent and walked over Arthur's fur covered bed and looked down at the shirtless King. Percy's mouth salivated at the sight of the King's pouting lips, chizzled torso, Percy let his eyes wondered down the tent Arthur was pitching under his bed sheets. Percy's eyes widened at the sight of the large tent that lay over Arthur's thick shaft, the tip wet with Arthur's precum, twitching at what Percy assumed was Arthur having a wet dream.

Percy let one hand travel down the bulge forming in his breeches, Percy hummed in approval as his fingers grazed his pulsing shaft over his clothing. Percy could see a wet patch forming over his own bellend, he needed to touch his cock, and Percy couldn't control himself any longer as he slipped down his breeches until they were around his ankles and began to stroke his enormous cock as soon as it sprang free. Percy let the warm air circle his crotch as he thumbed his bellend and let himself lap up his own precum off of his fingers, the sharp tangy taste turning Percy on even further.

Percy began to moan slightly as his strokes got faster and faster, the sound of Percy's foreskin moving back and forth over his wet bellend filled the tents the large hunk began to abuse his dick more and more, Percy was lost in his lustful state until he felt a wet warmth surround his cock. Percy's eyes flung open and his whole body froze, the man looked down and saw a mass of blonde hair bobbing up and down on his long, thick shaft.

"M-m-morning sire." Percy stuttered, not really knowing what else to do, the hot feel of the King's mouth chocking on his cock was all the knight could focus on.

"Morning Percival." Arthur chirped, removing his mouth from Percy's cock with a loud pop to greet the knight, before the blonde resumed to bob up and down the massive cock in front of him as well as cup Percy's dangling, swollen balls.

"Uh, d-did you sleep well sire?" Percy looked at the ceiling for fear of stuttering anymore and going any redder in the face.

"Very well thank you." Arthur chirped again, Arthur gave Percy's cock an extra hard suck, causing the giant knight to let out a low moan of approval, causing Arthur to smile around the cock he was currently shoving down his throat.

Percy lifted his hands from his sides and threaded them through Arthur's golden locks and yanked the king slightly, pulling his head back and forth over his leaking member. Percy left Arthur's hands creep around him and grab a hold of his firm ass cheeks making the knight jerk forward and suppress a loud moan. Percy bit his lip as Arthur's tongue danced over his sensitive bellend, slurping up his precum and moaning happily, Percy eventually stopped Arthur's head and held Arthur's face just above the tip of his cock, gazing down at the blonde's cum coated face, lips red and eyes blown wide open with a crooked grin on his face, Percy knew, King or not, his man was going to get a hard fucking.

"On all fours." Was all Percy demanded. Arthur beamed and braced himself on his fur covered bed, on his hands and knees, presenting his round perky ass to a lust powered knight.

Percy got onto the bed behind Arthur, standing on his knees, the tip of his cock pointing towards Arthur's pink, pucker hole. Percy licked his lips and moved down towards Arthur's cheeks and flicked his tongue out, tracing the curve of Arthur's cheeks and tasting the salty sweat on Arthur's ass. Arthur moaned under Percy's lick and whimpered for the knight to go into his hungry ass hole; Percy sank his face into Arthur's crack and hungrily ate the King's hole out, lustfully lapping at the royal hole and grabbing Arthur's cheeks in his hands. Percy's face stubble rubbed against Arthur's smooth cheeks as Percy lapped at Arthur's tight hole, the King moaned and begged like a hungry cock whore, not caring if all the other knights could hear them. Arthur writhed and pointed his ass further into Percy's face, wanting the knight's tongue to go deeper and deeper into his beefy ass.

"Fuck me Percy, fuck my ass please." Arthur begged, moaning and pouting his lips.

"Mmmm get ready then babe." Percy grinned and moved away from Arthur's hole and lined his thick, wet prick against Arthur's wet hole.

Percy thrusted his cock deep into Arthur's tight hole in one go. Arthur screamed and moaned in pain and pleasure as Percy began to pump in and out of his meaty ass. Arthur arched his back go get Percy's cock deeper inside him, Percy ploughed Arthur's behind, roaring with lust at the feel of Arthur hole around his prick and his balls slapping against Arthur's with every thrust.

"I'm so close, get ready for a cum filling Arthur." Percy hummed between thrusts, he could feel his orgasm pooling in his belly.

"Yes! Fill me Percy, dump in my ass." Arthur laughed, anticipating Percy's eventually dumping of semen in his hole.

With one final thrust and a loud bellow from Percy, he gripped onto Arthur's hips, bruising the skin, as he shot and filled hot cum into Arthur's ass. Arthur moaned and grinned ear to ear as he felt Percy's thick cock shoot between his ass cheeks.

Once Percy had finished filling the King's ass, he ejected from Arthur and turned the King over onto his back, before eagerly lying over the blonde's crotch and taking his royal cock into his mouth in one gulp. Arthur couldn't contain his yelps ads Percy slurped and licked at Arthur's prick and ballsack before eventually letting Arthur shoot load upon load into his mouth, swallowing the sweet nectar of Arthur's balls. Percy licked the last of Arthur's cum from his lips and smiled at the King, lying among his furs, like jelly, completely limp. Percy crawled up the King until they were nose to nose, before devouring Arthur with a hungry, sloppy kiss. The two men could taste Arthur's cum on their tongues, a taste that began to ignite both of their erections.

"Ready for round two?" Percy grinned, raising an eyebrow.

"Can you cum on my face this time?" Arthur innocently asked.

Percy didn't respond, he simply beamed and began to resume assaulting the King with his lips.


End file.
